


【Jason中心】The Snowy Night

by xunqinghuan



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father Saves Son, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 在一个安静的雪夜，杰森被布鲁斯带回家
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【Jason中心】The Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> 阿卡姆骑士游戏世界观，接布鲁斯启动骑士陨落计划

1.

这是一个阴暗的傍晚。太阳没办法穿透云层，风不能搅动潮湿腐朽的空气。

早上下过雨，洗不掉巷子里的血腥味。水珠死气沉沉地从墙壁凸起处滴下。它滚到阴沟里，没有溅起半片水花。

阿卡姆骑士住在这里。这个破地方。

没有人在意这件小事，蝙蝠侠之死是一个炸弹，它把所有人的理智冷静等聪明的词语炸得粉碎，和骨灰混合倒腾倒腾一起丢著名沉尸地点——哥谭湾。

杰森坐在毛坯房高层望着肮脏糜烂的哥谭。他看到尸山血海。猩红天空没有一片云彩，高处有粘稠血液滴下，逐渐汇聚成一道长流。

上百上千怨灵在血色苍穹中漂浮，等着向他招魂索命。

几个月前，他踩在钢铁栏杆上看着布鲁斯手脚被皮带死死绑住，看着布鲁斯的秘密身份被稻草人暴露，在多面直播屏幕前。随着面具被取下，全世界都在喧闹质疑。

杰森的子弹带着慌乱射中克莱恩拿枪的那只手。那一刻，他倒是真心觉得那颗子弹给自己的脑袋一发最为恰当。

——蝙蝠侠死了。

浓郁灰色的天空开始飘雪。远处传来空灵的祈福歌。

那个角落有人在大声说话。

“韦恩以为自己有钱就了不起？他是自取其辱！”

破碎的酒瓶又明晃晃地出现在眼前。暗黄色灯光反射不详的光。他一步步向声源走去。

“哈！看他平时高高在上惺惺作态，该死的蝙蝠！”

恨像藤蔓，缱绻执着地攀附大树，杰森看向那群散发出贪婪疯狂的污秽。

蝙蝠侠真的死了吗？

2.

试问哥谭人谁不知道蝙蝠侠？

杰森从小听着蝙蝠侠的传说长大，几乎都是不好的故事，由他那个生孩子是为了还赌债的父亲咒骂咕噜出来的。

小杰森一边弯腰收拾清理父亲难闻的呕吐物，一边听着蝙蝠侠怪物的故事。

“蝙蝠？它迟早被科波特弄死！”老陶德每次骂完蝙蝠侠，都要踢了一脚桌子，破烂不堪的木头桌吱嘎摇晃起来。他举起见底的酒瓶，他像是在和谁庆祝，发出一声短促的阴阳怪气的笑。

外面电闪雷鸣，倾盆大雨。小杰森守在自己仅存的温暖边，用自己的幻想从父亲的话语中构造出那个蝙蝠怪物。

他行踪诡异，身高达十英尺，单手可以举起汽车砸死人。翅膀张开可以遮住半张天空，活像是长了黑色骨翅的隔壁城市外星人。

杰森不是没有见过蝙蝠侠，那倒不是别人描述的那样夸张。他家在哥谭最黑暗肮脏的地带中，高频率犯罪吸引那只蝙蝠到此处来。

偶尔在高楼间，一道亮白色闪电迅猛之力劈下，像一根稍纵即逝的火柴划亮没有一颗星辰的夜空。蝙蝠侠就从那里一闪而过，它的翅膀被雨水冲刷反光，随着扑翅响声就不见身影。

它像一个男孩在寒冷中的梦。

杰森在双亲死后，被可怜他的小头目混混分了一小块地盘。

他把海普林丘陵变成自己的乐园。

3.

天空灰暗，半荒废的工业区烟囱燃起黑烟，空气里弥漫刺鼻的令人作呕的气味。

15岁的杰森怀里揣着一袋刚从商店里抢来的老旧现金，一只受伤的蝙蝠被穿着装甲的小丑砸到他身边的垃圾箱上。

一声轰隆巨响是有预兆的，命运的齿轮就此开始转动。

杰森魔怔了般，他在小丑面前捡起昏迷着的蝙蝠的黄色腰带。他以为上面的血已经干涸，却沾了一手滑腻的鲜红液体。他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

他的神经跳动，兴奋又冷静。

杰森迂回前进，大幅度前倾，加快速度绕过堆积的废弃集装箱。他不能再清楚地知道自己到底在做什么，但是他不知道自己为什么要这么做。

你疯了。为一个陌生人，正面对上小丑。

他伸出手，像一只幼豹蓄势待发。

男孩仿佛是站在聚光灯下的夺目舞者，他的肢体有力动作精炼优美，纤细青涩却带有奇艺的感染力。他脸上仍青肿，衣服破旧寒酸，他站在自己的舞台上，光彩耀人，是黑暗中唯一的光源。

他赢了。

杰森踩在小丑背部，用手枪顶着他的太阳穴。这才发现背部已是冷汗，他心跳加速，瞳孔放大，肾上腺素在血管里沸腾。

他用力喘气。

“那不是你能碰的东西。”蝙蝠侠用一只小巧的蝙蝠镖不轻不重地击中他的手腕。他的声音让杰森从不同寻常的状态清醒。

杰森注视着蝙蝠侠把大声赞美杰森的举动的小丑打晕。那夸奖听上去真让人毛骨悚然又恶心。

“举手之劳。”感觉良好的杰森轻盈地跳下小丑已经被他毁坏的装甲。

他欢乐快活地跑开，胸部还在发烫。

天啊，他救了蝙蝠侠！

蝙蝠侠拽住他的连衣帽，问：“你是落下东西了吗？”男人另一只手上提着被打开口的纸袋子。里面是杰森作为犯罪嫌疑人刚犯下一起案件的赃物。

翩翩起舞的舞者摔下舞台。

杰森猛地被敲醒，心空落落的，说不出的滋味让他头脑发晕。他眼底还残存光束焦点，光斑在打晃，这一切都让他脚底发虚。

他不是英雄，他是罪犯。

4.

蝙蝠侠把他交给警方，理所当然，少年犯被关押起来。

他在警局牢房里，抱膝坐在床上，反复咀嚼回味那一个突如其来的美妙的梦。直到他几周后被韦恩集团资助去新学校读书，他仍旧失魂落魄，魂不守舍。

一切都越来越好。

从未接受过文化教育的杰森在陌生的学校里，一开始垫底落后。天才如他，进步竿头日上，瞬息千里。

一切都越来越好。

他在赛场上挥洒汗水，在课堂上奋笔疾书一挥而就，他成了万众瞩目的焦点。布鲁斯•韦恩愿意为他买单，杰森得到前所未有的机会与资源。

一切都越来越好。

杰森在跳蚤市场四处翻找追寻旧报，把自己在垃圾堆里弄得脏兮兮的。他把报纸上所有关于蝙蝠侠的模糊照片全部剪下来，贴在一本花了他20美元的精美本子上。——有史以来最奢侈的私人物品。

那本子被他锁在床下的木箱子里，压在他其他笨重书籍下。杰森不常常把它拿出来。

一切都越来越好，但是对于杰森而言，仍然不够。

他屏住呼吸，几乎是虔诚地凝视图片，闪电下的黑色影子。

5.

不像爱丽丝慌不择路掉进兔子洞，布鲁斯是自己选择跳进他的宿舍窗户的。

“你想要一起来吗？”黑暗骑士递上难看的黄绿色制服，用一根胡萝卜引诱杰森。

傻兔子就这样跟着狡猾的爱丽丝走了，掉进他的甜蜜陷阱*。多可爱的说法，疯帽子听到这比喻，心都会融化。

杰森穿上梦寐以求的罗宾制服，和蝙蝠侠一同在哥谭夜空飞翔。

他知道他的人生从此彻底改变。*

他知道世界的重力不能把他拖回街头的尘泥中。*

他成了传说中的一部分，在飞云掣电穿梭间见到从未得知的美妙风景。

知更鸟在已然散去晨雾的花园，幸福地停留在一朵白日菊上。*

直至他狠狠跌下云霄。

杰森被小丑抓住，知更鸟再没能返回天空。

6.

巷子地上坑洼不平，粘腻稀烂的泥土和雪水混在一起，可以依稀看见下面生锈的子弹。

解决完那几个罪犯，杰森孤零零垂着头，坐在路边。偶尔经过的路人拎着鼓鼓的购物袋，皆视他为流浪汉，自觉避让开来。

杰森注视雪花飘零落地，在地上跌得粉身碎骨。它们争先恐后，一点点化开，地面上遍是尸骸。有几朵打了个转儿，轻吻杰森的干燥脸颊，一触即分。

有一朵雪花，随风晃动，掉在杰森的唇珠上，冰冷地化成温暖的水。

他面无表情，帽子在脸上投下阴影，柔和轮廓。

过了许久，他边上窜过一只脏兮兮的黑色野猫。它突然停顿住回头看，身后是一串浅浅的白色脚印。它的眼睛漆黑如墨，深不见底。

杰森抬起眼皮，伸出手想要触碰骨瘦如柴的可怜小动物，它却对那只手龇牙咧嘴，喉咙深处发出被激怒的呼噜。

猫，一溜烟跑了。

杰森望向街那头，墙上一大片的红绿色彩灯闪得他眼睛发疼。对面商店的结冰玻璃上，隐约可以倒映出杰森的潦倒模样。

那层玻璃里面，是一个精致的半腰高大胡子老爷爷。慈祥和气的笑容下，白色长胡子恰巧和倒影重叠。这很滑稽，但是杰森不想笑。

风夹着雪花吹来，他裹紧大衣。

偶尔不知何处有细碎铃铛声，断断续续。杰森竖起耳朵，耐心等了许久。到最后，铃铛声都消失了。

他有点冷。

7.

他凝视吐出的白雾，它们组成不同图案，在黑夜里每时每刻都在漂浮，变幻莫测。

他又陷入回忆，温暖的那部分。

那时候他还在家。

韦恩庄园只有在过节时才会点亮所有的灯泡。

这间房间中央摆着一棵不算大的翠绿圣诞树，树上装饰满喜庆的会发光的小玩意。边上有沙发，零食和饮料。

“你在看什么？”青年温和愉快地问，他轻快地靠近站在落地窗前的杰森。

杰森用手掌迅速抹掉玻璃上白气中的字，扭头看迪克：“没什么。”迪克穿着蓝色的毛线衫，看上去很暖和。他把脖子上的围巾取下来，拉过杰森仔细给他环住。

“我不冷。”杰森有点不自在，皱着眉头轻声说。迪克挑起一边的眉毛，没理他的别扭，也对着玻璃连续呼了几口气，白色在冰冷的玻璃上蔓延开。

他伸出手指写，柔软的指腹在上面印下指纹，随着手腕移动，它们组成漂亮的字——“Bat”。

他又在一边写了一个“Night Wing”。

“你无不无聊？”杰森想问。但是他看见迪克又写了一个“Robin”在两个代号中间，他就说不出话了。不过有点后悔，刚刚把他们三个人的名字擦掉了。

杰森看见迪克睫毛低垂颤抖，像一只振翅的蓝色蝴蝶。他眼底和背后的暖橙色吊灯一同发光，温柔快要溢出来，拍拍杰森肩膀：“阿尔弗雷德已经准备好晚餐，我们一起去把布鲁斯从蝙蝠洞喊出来。”

杰森听话地跟上迪克的脚步，他在关门前瞥了一眼玻璃。它上面的字迹边缘处，有密密麻麻的小水珠。

他关上门。

8.

布鲁斯在哪里？

杰森把自己缩在毛绒绒的大衣领子里，胸口填充满冰冷的空气。

蝙蝠侠死了，但是布鲁斯不会愚蠢到死在自己家里。那场爆炸准是一个计划，杰森也清楚为什么布鲁斯不来找他。布鲁斯恨他都来不及。

杰森疲倦地把脑袋慢慢靠在背后的墙上，身上全是薄薄的雪花。一边融化，一边堆积。

地上的雪有点脏，但是很快就被新雪覆盖。

布鲁斯在哪里？

他叹息，闭上眼。脑海里却是那一场将至黎明的爆炸。血光冲天，黑烟弥漫，火花吞噬房屋。杰森曾经居住过的房子就这么化为灰烬。

他感觉自己快要冻死了。

9.

白茫茫的大地，杰森听见静悄悄的落雪声。

他突然落入一个拥抱。

温柔又冰凉，那么漫长悠久。

从街这头至街那头都没有人，空旷的世界狭窄到只剩下他们两人。

杰森闭目听见第三肋骨往下的心跳巨响，如鼓作鸣，飙发电举直至大脑。

他的灵魂被一只无形的手揉碎重组，飘飘浮浮。

布鲁斯缓慢的呼吸化成风，合着细细碎碎的冰块融化声，叮当流淌成一条温凉清澈的小河，在暴风雨中坚定地前进。

杰森的泪水溢出眼眶，终于落地。他全身颤抖，止不住的悲伤从骨髓炸开，从灵魂深处泛起。

他想起那一夜泼盆大雨，让他心悸魂动的身影。

血色苍穹被布鲁斯从飞光闪电中带来的一道亮白色以雷霆之力驱逐，迅速退散。那一道雷鸣电闪从那一刻起打入他颠沛流离、定无居所的一生。

杰森透着泪花望向世界外面，突然注意到今夜天气晴朗。月光似水，轻柔地抚摸哥谭。天上万千星辰被搬到人间，灯光璀璨。

雪继续下，但风停了。

9.

A day so happy*

布鲁斯在这个安静的雪夜，把杰森带回家。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“甜蜜陷阱”一词来自《阿卡姆骑士》漫画。
> 
> 2.3.两处皆引用《阿卡姆骑士》漫画里杰森自白，我只把人称给改了。
> 
> 4.此处改用了切斯拉夫·米沃什的《礼物》一部分，西川翻译的版本
> 
> “雾一早就散了，我在花园里干活，  
> 蜂鸟停在忍冬花上。”
> 
> 白日菊的花语是永失我爱  
> 还有就是，这花在哥谭养不活
> 
> 5.A day so happy  
> 也是《礼物》中的句子
> 
> 我放一下这首诗
> 
> 切斯拉夫•米沃什的《礼物》  
> 西川译
> 
> 如此幸福的一天  
> 雾一早就散了  
> 我在花园里干活  
> 蜂鸟停在忍冬花上  
> 这世上没有一样东西我想占有  
> 我知道没有一个人值得我羡慕  
> 任何我曾遭受的不幸，我都已忘记  
> 想到故我今我同为一人并不使我难为情  
> 在我身上没有痛苦  
> 直起腰来，我望见蓝色的大海和帆影
> 
> △我写这篇文不是指杰森现在忘记了他的痛苦，而是希望杰鸟可以被蝙蝠带回家疗伤。在杰鸟以后的岁月里可以伤口痊愈，不再被自己的恨意折磨。


End file.
